


LyricalNerd's 25 Days of Fic

by LyricalNerd



Category: NCIS
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalNerd/pseuds/LyricalNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More to come soon! Merry Christmas Eve to y'all~</p></blockquote>





	LyricalNerd's 25 Days of Fic

The Gibblets go out for dinner and drinks after the kidnapping case. They decide on a place in Georgetown where they know the atmosphere is warm, and the staff is friendly. The four of them are happy to be together outside of the office, even though it’s been only a couple weeks since Thanksgiving.

Tony notices Abby and McGee are sitting much closer to each other than usual tonight, and he grins to himself and slides just a _little_ to his right. Ziva is sitting next to him with her hair down; it’s curly in a way that reminds Tony of seven years ago, but the smile on her face when he bumps his elbow into hers (accidentally on purpose) is completely new. He smiles back and turns to his drink, actually flustered.

(Later Ziva will tease him about it, but he won’t care about it at that point.)

After a while, they all decide another round is out of the question, and say their goodbyes. McGee and Abby link arms as they walk down the street, and Ziva chuckles at them affectionately. Tony glances up and sees a sprig of mistletoe over the front door, and when he hears Ziva’s breath catch, he knows she’s spotted it too.

“Huh, mistletoe,” he says after a moment, turning to face Ziva again. She nods solemnly at him, and it seems to take forever, but they both step forward and then they are kissing, slowly and tenderly. When they break apart, Tony doesn’t let Ziva pull too far away. He looks into her eyes and whispers, “ _Ani ohev otach_ , Ziva.”

“ _Ti amo_ , Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon! Merry Christmas Eve to y'all~


End file.
